Justice League Risen
Justice League Risen (or DC's Justice League Risen) is an ideal American animated TV series based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. The series share the same animation of Teen Titans, while serving as an reboot to Justice League/''Justice League Unlimited''. Synopsis ''' See also: ''[[List of episodes in Justice League Risen|List of episodes in '''Justice League Risen]]' ''' Having themselves of uniting together and dedicate their life of saving the world from numerous threats that may threaten the Earth, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, and Aquaman formed together as the Justice League where they use the powers of teamwork in their neverending quest of fighting for good and battling against evil forces. Characters and Voice Actors Core Heroes ' '''Justice League ' * '''Superman / Clark Kent / Ka-El (voiced by Sam Daly), the leader and founder of the Justice League ** Appearance: * Batman / Bruce Wayne '''(voiced by Crispin Freeman), the co-leader and co-founder of the Justice League ** '''Appearance: * Wonder Woman / Princess Diana (voiced by Grey Griffin), the co-founder of the Justice League ** Appearance: * Green Lantern / Hal Jordan (voiced by Roger Craig Smith), ** Appearance: * Flash / Barry Allen (voiced by Josh Keaton), ** Appearance: * Aquaman / Arthur Curry / Orin (voiced by Travis Willingham), ** Appearance: * Martian Manhunter / Detective John Jones / J'onn J'onzz (voiced by James C. Mathis III), ** Appearance: * * Supporting Characters ' '''Teen Titans ' * '''Robin / Richard "Dick" Grayson (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Wonder Girl / Donna Troy (voiced by ), ** * Kid Flash / Wally West (voiced by ), ** * Aqualad / Kaldur'ahm / Jackson Hyde (voiced by ), ** * Starfire / Koriand'r (voiced by Kari Wahlgren), ** * Beast Boy / Garfield Logan (voiced by ), ** * Raven / Rachel Roth (voiced by Tara Strong), ** * Cyborg / Victor Stone (voiced by Bumper Robinson), ** Justice Society ' * '''Doom Patrol ' * 'Legion of Super-Heroes ' * 'Freedom Fighters ' * 'Metal Men ' * 'Green Lantern Corps ' * 'Outsiders ' * '''Black Lightning / Jefferson Pierce (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * * * * Individuals ''' * '''Lois Lane (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Jimmy Olsen (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Alfred Pennyworth (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Commissioner James Gordon (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Batgirl / Barbara Gordon (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Detective Harvey Bullock '''(voiced by ), ** '''Appearance: * Steve Trevor (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Etta Candy (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Queen Hippolyta (voiced by Susan Eisenberg), ** Appearance: * Carol Ferris (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Iris West (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Mera (voiced by Laura Bailey), ** Appearance: * Bibbo Bibbowski (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Martha Kent (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * Amanda Waller (voiced by Sheryl Lee Ralph), ** Appearance: * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl '''(voiced by ), ** '''Appearance: * Garth '''(voiced by ), ** '''Appearance: * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists ' '''Individuals ' * '''Darkseid (voiced by ), ** Appearance: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Injustice League ''' * '''Lex Luthor (voiced by John DiMaggio), leader of the Injustice League, corrupt CEO of LexCorp, world's greatest criminal mastermind, and Superman's arch-enemy. ** Appearance: * Joker (voiced by Steven Blum), Gotham's clown prince of crimes and Batman's arch-enemy. ** Appearance: * Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva (voiced by Erica Luttrell), ** Appearance: * Thaal Sinestro (voiced by Troy Baker), an former member of the Green Lantern Corp and Hal's mentor-turned supervillain who got his Yellow Lantern ring from an Yellow Lantern after a trip from a parrel universe. ** Appearance: * Reverse-Flash / Eobard Thawne (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum), an evil speedster and the Flash's arch-enemy who's responsible of killing Barry's mom and claim to be his biggest fan. ** Appearance: * Black Manta / David Hyde (voiced by Phil LaMarr), ** Appearance: Injustice Society ' * '''Fearsome Five ' * '''H.I.V.E. (Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination) * Brotherhood of Evil ' * '''Red Lantern Corps ' * 'Rogues ' * 'Suicide Squad ' * 'Royal Flush Gang ' * 'Fatal Five ' * 'Villainy Inc. ' * 'Crime Syndicate ' * 'Intergang ' * 'Bizarro League ' * '''Bizarro (voiced by Sam Daly), * Batzarro (voiced by Crispin Freeman), * Bizarria (voiced by Grey Griffin), * Greenzarro (voiced by Roger Craig Smith), * Flashzarro (voiced by Josh Keaton), * Aquazarro (voiced by Travis Willingham), 'League of Assassins ' * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Justice League Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-PG Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Man of Action Category:Superheroes Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Aquaman Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Green Arrow